Aria
by Luttii
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, les éléments se sont séparés en différents mondes. Le Résonateur, noyau de ces mondes est en danger. Quatre jeunes filles vont devoir tenter de sauver ce qu'il leur est cher.


"Crois-tu à la magie?"

Ici, n'importe qui vous dirait que oui, la magie existe, c'est ce qui a crée le monde et elle existe en chacun de nous.

Moi, Adara Maria, habitante d'Arcens, je n'y crois pas.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un l'utiliser, la décrire ou prouver rationnellement son existence. La soit disant magie élémentaire dont les anciens se servent pour allumer la Flamme Bleue n'est que le choc de deux pierres un jour où le vent est favorable. Et pourtant on allait m'obliger à me ridiculiser devant toute la ville à essayer de faire apparaître du feu de mes propres mains, sans outil bien sûr. C'était le rituel de passage à l'âge adulte où à nos quinze ans on nous disait "puisque tu ne maîtrise pas la magie, tu ne peux aller avec les anciens."

Devinez qui a mis en place ce système: Les anciens.

J'allais avoir mes quinze ans demain. Demain on allait me dire que j'étais une fille normale, que je deviendrai une adulte normale puis une mère normale.

"Si seulement la magie existait pour que je leur montre que je ne suis pas normale !"

C'est ce que j'aurais pu penser, mais non, je m'étais déjà préparée à être normale.

-Grande soeur ! Papa et maman te cherchent !

Je me retournais et vis ma petite soeur, Yuri, la seule personne à savoir où je me trouvais quand je disparaissais. Je lui dis que j'avais compris et je me levais. La falaise de Carlys était le seul endroit à pouvoir me détendre, assise au bord, les pieds dans le vide… Accompagnée de Yuri je parti donc vers la ville, sûrement pour entendre tout ce qu'on me répète en boucle depuis deux semaines.  
La ville est plutôt grande, étant la capitale de la région d'Iggdra, nous marchons durant trente minutes, traversant différents quartiers, la place centrale où se trouve le Consul, siège des Anciens, le quartier commerçant où même en soirée on peut entendre le monde grouiller autour des marchants de viandes et de poissons, quand enfin nous arrivons à la maison. Elle n'est ni petite, ni grande, juste normale, après tout, c'est ce que nous sommes, une famille normale.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompée.

Mes parents me sortirent l'habituel discours sur le passage à l'âge adulte, sauf que cette fois il y avait quelque chose en plus. Mon père me donna un bout de papier avec une formule en langue ancienne dessus.

-C'est la formule que tu devras dire demain, pour le test.

Ha oui, la formule… Je pris le papier et lu la cause de mon futur enfer

"Ruka ne sa, ne sara shin, ito o baso"

La formule de base, celle qu'on nous fait apprendre en cours dès le plus jeune âge, que ce soit encours d'histoire, de magie ou de langue, on avait même appris la traduction.

"Regarde le ciel, le soleil brille, prend le dans tes bras."

Brille? Shin? On avait appris que briller se disait Shai. Une erreur dans la formule? Donc tout le monde ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie car la formule est fausse? J'affichais un sourire nerveux, j'avais l'impression qu'on s'était moqué de moi, on me faisait penser que la magie n'existait pas mais en fait on me la cachait. Je commençais à penser que j'allais leur montrer…

-Maria, repose toi pour demain.

C'était la voix de ma mère, elle avait raison, il était tard et demain allait être une grosse journée.

La matinée de mes quinze ans est passée très vite mais fut un enfer. Entre les préparations, la tenue, les gens qui venaient me voir, je n'avais pas une seconde à moi. Le repas, lui, fut calme, je pouvais cependant sentir le stress de mes parents.

L'instant fatidique arriva.

Toute la ville était autour de moi. Les anciens se tenaient devant moi. Le doyen prit la parole.

-Adara Maria, te voici maintenant quinze ans. Comme le veux la tradition, tu vas aujourd'hui devenir adulte. Cependant, comme tu le sais, la magie te dira quel chemin prendre pour les années à venir. Tu peux commencer.

Je me mettais au centre pendant que les anciens se retiraient. Je me mettais en position et au signal du doyen je sorti la formule.

-Ruka ne sa, ne sara shai, ito o baso.

Le résultat fut plus que tout ce que je pouvais espérer. Deux sphères lumineuses orangées apparurent devant moi, visiblement tout le monde était choquée que quelqu'un puisse réussir ce test. Je suivais mon instinct, je pris une sphère dans chaque main pour la serrer. Instantanément de violentes flammes en sortirent, se rattachèrent à la paume pour passer entre mes doigts.

J'avais réussi.

Contrôler les flammes était étrangement assez simple, je n'avais qu'à me concentrer un peu pour définir l'intensité ou la chaleur. Enfin… je testerai ça plus tard. En attendant, j'éteignis les flammes et attendis une réaction de la foule muette autour de moi. Ce fut Yû des anciens qui brisa le silence.

-Après tant d'années quelqu'un a réussi à maîtriser la magie première d'Arcens. Adara Maria, au nom de tout les anciens, je te félicite. Aussi, je t'invite à venir dès demain nous rejoindre au Consul, mais sache que le choix te reviens: vivre normalement, avec tes amis et ta famille ou venir avec nous et apprendre à te servir de la magie pour le bien de tes amis et de ta famille.

-Demain, je serai là.

-Sage décision.

Ce ne fut que le commencement de ma "nouvelle" vie, pour moi qui était préparée à une vie normale, mon choix n'avait aucune logique, et si je devais l'expliquer je dirais que ce en quoi je croyais, ou plutôt ne croyais pas, avait disparu, changé, alors pourquoi ne pas changer avec?

Le lendemain j'allais, comme prévu, au Consul, bâtiment principal de la place de la ville, siège des anciens, mais ça je l'ai déjà dit, c'est juste un bâtiment très important, en résumé.

J'entrais.

Je fut tout de suite accueillie par Hitsuki, le cadet des anciens, qui avait quand même vingt ou trente ans de plus que moi. Il prit immédiatement la parole.

-Bonjour Maria, encore félicitations pour hier, tu nous as tous impressionné ! Tes flammes étaient magnifiques, on ne dirait pas que c'était la première fois. Oh et puis tu as résolu l'énigme et osé devant tout le monde, tu as été fantastique ! Vraiment !

Il parle trop, mais….

-L'énigme?

-L'Aria, tu as bien vu qu'elle était fausse, n'est-ce pas?

-Ha ça… Donc vous faites apprendre des choses fausses aux gens?

-Évidemment. Il ne faut pas que savoir utiliser la magie pour nous rejoindre, mais aussi de la mémoire, de la réflexion et du courage. Je vois que tu te poses des questions, laisse moi y répondre. La mémoire pour se souvenir des premiers cours de langue ancienne, la réflexion pour trouver la bonne Aria et le courage de la dire devant tout le monde. Ceci dit, une autre personne avait tout ça avant toi, mais elle n'a pas réussi, la magie ne s'est pas éveillée en elle…

-"Éveillée"?

-Oui, à l'âge de quinze ans, et uniquement le jour de l'anniversaire, la magie peut s'éveiller ou non, si elle s'éveille il faut la laisser s'échapper, sinon elle disparaît, et toi tu as tout réussi, encore bravo, tu es la première à réussir depuis vingt neuf ans et trois mois. L'ironie fut que ce soit la personne qui n'y croyait pas qui réussisse…

-Vous saviez?

-Bien sûr. Notre rôle est aussi de tout savoir sur nos citoyens, et tu nous as beaucoup intrigué. Dans tout tes devoirs en cours, tes raisonnements se tenaient mais à chaque fois la magie en était absente, comme si tu essayais de nous dire que la magie n'existe pas, tu le prouve en disant que le monde peut fonctionner sans. Mais trêve de bavardages, passons à ton entraînement.

L'entraînement en question ne fut qu'une suite de théorie sur la création du monde, selon eux quatre éléments et un résonateur composaient un seul monde, mais la magie a éclaté et les quatre éléments ont donné un monde chacun, Arcens, le notre est donc issu de l'élément feu, c'est pour çela qu'il n'y a que très peu d'eau ici, et beaucoup de volcans, rendant la vie difficile.  
Personne ne sait ce que donna le résonateur.

L'entraînement se poursuivit avec l'apprentissage des Aria, qui ne sont pas vraiment des "formules magiques" mais des déclencheurs de la magie qu'il y a en nous, puisqu'une fois activée elle peut se contrôler avec l'esprit, l'Aria ne sert qu'à lui donner une forme première, visiblement avec le temps il n'est plus nécessaire de prononcer l'Aria, la lire dans son esprit suffirait juste.  
L'apprentissage pratique de la magie, lui, se résumait à combattre un ancien, ou plutôt essayer de le toucher avec mes flammes. Ils cachaient bien leur jeu, malgré leur âge ils sont toujours agiles, et savent vraiment utiliser la magie eux aussi.

Avec tout ça je n'avais plus le temps de voir mes amis ou ma famille, Yû avait raison, je ne pourrait pas vraiment les voir avant un moment…

De temps en temps j'avais une journée de libre pendant laquelle je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, à l'exception d'utiliser la magie, elle ne doit servir qu'en cas de grande nécessité. J'en profitais pour passer le temps avec mes parents et à la fin des cours je retrouvais mes amis à la sortie de l'école, je n'allais évidemment plus en cours comme tout le monde, les anciens prenaient en charge tout mon apprentissage. Cette nouvelle vie me convenait, mes amis l'acceptaient, je pouvais m'estimer chanceuse.

Hélas, les incidents sont inévitables.

Un jour, alors que j'allais chercher mes amis, je les surpris dans une dispute avec des élèves de leur classe. Ils disaient de couper contact avec moi, que je n'étais qu'une traître, que j'avais menti sur le fait que je ne croyait pas à la magie et que prendre soin des gens n'était qu'un devoir donné par les anciens. En voyant la tête de mes amis, j'ai vu qu'ils commençaient à y croire, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Ce jour là j'ai fait demi tour, je ne suis pas allée les rejoindre.

-Maria? Quelque chose ne va pas?

C'était Alice, la seule femme parmi les anciens, soixante deux ans, ancienne fondatrice, c'est elle qui a crée le Consul avec le doyen.

-Ha, désolée, ce n'est rien.

-Sûre? On peut reprendre le cours, donc?

J'hochais la tête et elle repris. Pendant deux heures elle a expliqué que les quatre magies élémentaires étaient différentes, par exemple la magie du feu se réveille chez nous à l'âge de quinze ans et a besoin d'Aria, mais les autres non, le problème est que nous ne savons pas encore comment les autres fonctionnent et si nous pourrions les utiliser. Nous sommes le peuple du feu, alors utiliser la magie de l'eau ne serait pas logique, mais si les mondes n'étaient qu'un auparavant, alors il existe une possibilité de pouvoir les contrôler.

Quelques jours plus tard, pendant un exercice pratique, j'ai eu un vertige, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et mes flammes ont commencé à m'affecter. Un habitant d'Arcens brûlé par ses propres flammes, ironique, n'est-ce pas? Je fut transférée en salle de soin où je perdis connaissance.

Je me suis réveillée trois heures plus tard. Yû était là, lisant, il mis quelque minutes à remarquer mes yeux ouverts.

-Ha, tu es réveillée, ça va mieux?

-Oui, merci…

-Ne te relève pas tout de suite, tu es encore fiévreuse.

-Je suis malade?

-Pas exactement. Tu vois, la magie ne tire pas sa force du coeur ou de l'amitié comme dans ces histoires pour enfants, mais de ton esprit, ainsi, pour la garder stable, il faut un mental stable. En ce moment tu es troublée par quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Cela cause de l'instabilité dans ton esprit et ça a déréglé ta magie qui s'est mise à t'attaquer et à chauffer ton corps, ce qui a causé ta fièvre. Ceci dit, quand tu t'es évanouie, ton esprit est redevenu normal et la magie s'est stabilisée. Tu seras sur pieds ce soir, En attendant dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour causer cette instabilité.

Je lui ai tout raconté. Le lendemain il m'a accordé une journée libre en réappuyant le fait que je n'ai pas droit à la magie en dehors du Consul, pour régler le problème et en parler avec mes amis. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'après ça, et donc après ma fuite, ils ont frappé et insulté les gens qui ont dit ces choses et que ça leur a valu une grosse punition collective.

Ma magie était redevenue stable, ceci a clos ma première crise d'instabilité.


End file.
